The use of fluorinated silanes, i.e., silane compounds that have one or more fluorinated groups for rendering substrates such as glass and ceramics oil and water repellent are known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,159 describes destructible fluorinated alkoxy silane surfactants that can be applied from an aqueous solution. WO 02/30848 describes compositions comprising fluorinated polyether silanes for rendering ceramics oil and water repellent.
EP 797111 discloses compositions of alkoxysilane compounds containing perfluoropolyether groups to form antifouling layers on optical components. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,884 discloses compositions of perfluoropolyether-modified aminosilanes that cure into films having improved water and oil repellency and anti-stain properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,085 teaches fluorinated polyether silanes for rendering glass or metal surfaces oil and water repellent. WO 99/37720 discloses fluorinated polyether silanes for providing antisoiling coating to antireflective surfaces on substrates such as glass or plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,588 discloses the use of fluorinated polyether silanes to render ceramic surfaces such as bathroom tiles or cookware water and/or oil repellent.